The Irelanders and the Cyber Chase/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders and the Cyber Chase Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: That loser of a stepson always thinks he knows the way out. Well, once I'm done with him, there'll be no way out. Ever since my defeat and banishment at the hands of the Irelanders those many missions ago, all I ever thought about is revenge. I tried to destroy the heroes and gain the power of the Realm Crystal, as the Shredderette, the Super Shredderette and Demosnake Linda Ryan the Tengu Shredderette. Then, as Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette, I merged myself with fifteen villains that Connor defeated to become Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan also known as The Chimera Shredderette! And now, finally, we'll take our vengeance on Ireland, on the Irelanders, on Connor, on everyone. We'll wipe this continent from the face of the map! laughter chattering Martian #1: Hey. screaming noises Boom Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Citizens of Mars your world has been infected by a Sigma virus. Azula: Soon the galaxy will now be infected. Scorpinok (G1): I guess the next stop is the planet Earth. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Indeed. For this time we're ready for Connor Lacey and Pals. I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer Gaia Everfree: And where do we feature? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared! Villains: It's great that we'll soon be connected With a queen who'll be all-time adored Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why I'll Be queen undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! laughing maniacally on Ireland Connor Lacey: (voiceover) When the Justice League,the Avengers and Connor Lacey team up, villains like Percival C. McLeach and General Grevious don't stand a chance. And now to meet up with the rest of the team the Irelanders. Strange that it's only a few adventures ago that I started the team. And now I can't believe that I've recruited the best of the best heroes the 16 realms has ever known. Let's see what their up to. Rainbow Dash: Any sign of danger? Rainbow Dash (EG): Nothing yet. Skyfire: No not yet. Connor Lacey: They're patrolling the skies for danger. Kion: Ono, see anything? Lizzie Hearts: Anything at all? Ono: Yep everyone's peaceful here. But no sign of the villains. Beshte: I have a good feeling about this. Connor Lacey: Hi guys. Twilight Sparkle: Welcome back Connor. Klaxon Velma Dinkley: Trouble alert! Pinkie Pie: It's the villains. They've entered our atmosphere. Connor Lacey: OK guys this is it. The battle we've prepared for our entire missions. We're going to take down Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan or die trying. Let's move out. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Greetings everyone. This is Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan the Chimera Shredderette. I have something spacial in mind for Connor Lacey and Pals. Soon my Vehicon army will digging up your planet straight to the core. Olympius: Once finished we'll fire the Sigma virus cannon,aim it at the core and turn your fleshes into pure tech. Fuli: That must be their big plan. Pikachu: Pi pi pi. Pika. Pikachu. Pika pi pi. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu's right. We can't let that happen. Bumblebee (DCSHG): We're with you Ash. Connor Lacey: We're here. Foot Island. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Ah Connor, welcome to Foot Island. We were expecting you. Dazzlings show him to my gaming room. Sonata Dusk: At once my lady. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Vehicons, attack. Misty: Here they come. Tommy Oliver: Let's do it guys! All: Right! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Black-Winged Dragon, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Sniper! Steel: Prime! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Raptor! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Ice Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Team Voltron: Form Voltron! D-power: Bio-merge Digivolution. Henry, Rika, Ryo and Takato: Bio-merge Activate! Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon. Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Justimon: Justimon! All 6 Digidestined: Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon: Rahh! Hah! Hah! Agunimon! Beetlemon: Rarrr--uh! Beetlemon! Kazemon: Hyaaah--mm! Kazemon! Kumamon: Hah, uup! Ha ha! Kumamon! a peace sign Lowemon: Hah--uhh! Lowemon! Lobomon: Hyuh! Huh! Huh! Lobomon! The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivole to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivole to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivole to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivole to... Shinegreymon: Shinegreymon! Miragegoagamon: Miragegoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Rhinox,Dinobot,Tigatron,Airazor (BW) and Depth Charge: Maximals, maximise! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! JASON: It's morphin time! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Zack Taylor and Adam Park: Mastodon! Kimberly Ann Hart and Katherine Hillard: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! morphs into their old Power Rangers uniforms. JASON: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! TOMMY: It's morphin time! morphs into their Zeo Rangers uniforms. Zeo Rangers: Power Rangers Zeo! Eh-yah! Turbo Rangers: Shift into Turbo! morphs into their Turbo uniforms. Turbo Rangers: Power Rangers Turbo! Hyah! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! MORPHER: 3-3-5 Zhane's Morpher: M-E-G-A MEGA! morphs into their Space Rangers uniforms. Space Rangers: Power Rangers In Space! Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magma Power! morphs once again into their Galaxy uniform. Galaxy Rangers: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! morphs into their Lightspeed uniforms. Lightspeed Rangers: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! Hyah! Time Force Rangers: Time For Time Force! morphs into their Time Force uniforms. Time Force Rangers: Time Force! Hyah! ERIC: Quantum Power! morphs into his Quantum Ranger uniform. ERIC: Quantum Ranger! Hyah! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! morphs into their Wild Force uniforms. Wild Force Rangers: Power Rangers Wild Force! AURICO: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! Jayden Shiba: Samuraizer! Samurai Rangers: Go, Go, Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Megaforce Rangers: Go, Go, Megaforce! Orion: Super Mega Mode! The morphing sequence of Ninja Storm to Super Megaforce begins Ash Ketchum and friends: Come on out, everyone! Rocky DeSantos: Let's take them down. Ash Ketchum: Totodile, Water Gun attack! Totodile: Dile! Boom Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Ah Connor, my old stepson. I bid you welcome to my gaming room of Foot Island. Connor Lacey: What does that have to do with anything? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Our battle with you and your friends have gone long enough. I propose a game through your past adventures. The loser must sent his army to exile on the planet Char for all enternity. The winner may stay when he chooses. Do you have the courage for that Connor? Connor Lacey: It might end the war. Very well I accept your offer. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: In that case... Let the games begin! Oh and Villains give the Vehicon drones a helping hand. Villains: Yes ma'am! fires Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Welcome to you my honored guest To the ultimate duel of the best of the best At my invitation you come to compete For the honor of suffering the final defeat Isn't it grand what I've managed to do By kidnapping those closest to you I've taken their souls to lay on the line In a winner take all duel for all time Let's play the game I'm sure you all know how But watch yourselves my foolish friends You're all in my world now CHORUS Face up, Face down. Attack or Defend Face up, Face down. This battle's to the end Face up, Face down. Stay on guard Face up, Face down. Play your strongest card The final arena waits us all I built it myself, it's just down the hall I wish this day hadn't come so fast You see, I truly wanted your pain to last CHORUS All your cunning strategies, all the tricks you try Look like merely child's play to my Millennium Eye Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your turn, Yugi-boy What's wrong now? You look so sad Losing your soul doesn't feel that bad Those you love have told me so And soon my friends, you too will know Let's play the game I'm sure you all know how But watch yourselves my foolish friends You're all in my world now CHORUS repeats until fade Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: You remember this place? Connor Lacey: Of course I do. This is New Island. The place where me and my friends Ash,Pikachu,Misty and Brock gotten MewTwo to understand the meaning of humans and Pokémon. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: And this is where we'll have our battle. Would a 6 on 6 Pokémon match be all right with you Connor? Connor Lacey: Of course. But where are the Poké Balls? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: We'll battle ourselves as Pokémon. (Transforms into Gyrados) Gyrados: Prepare for battle! Connor Lacey: I will. (Hits Ultimatrix) Pikacon: Pikacon! Gyrados: Get ready to take a blast with my Dragon Breath. (Fires) Pikacon: Missed. My turn. Thunderbolt time. (Zaps) Gyrados: Ouch! Pikacon: Have a taste of my Thunder Ball! Gyrados: Ow! (Reverts back to Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: You'll pay for that! (Transforms into MewTwo) Pikacon: All right round 2! (Hits Ultimatrix) Charizordon: Charizordon! Have a taste of my Flame Thrower! MewTwo: Oof! I'll get you for that. Charizordon: Whoa! (Laughs) Time for my Flare Blitz. MewTwo: Ow! (Reverts back to Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Ooh tough guy eh? (Transforms into Dialga) Dialga: It's time for me to get tough too. Charizordon: I guess I have to get even tougher. (Hits Ultimatrix) Lucarior: Lucarior! Take a hit of my Hyper Beam! Dialga: Ow! You'll pay for that! (Zaps) Lucarior: Missed. I'm always one step ahead. Now for my Aura Sphere attack! Dialga: Agh! (Reverts back to Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: 3 for Connor and none for me. Time to even the odds (Transforms into Ursaring) Lucarior: Time to fight bear with dinosaur! (Hits Ultimatrix) Treesaurus: Treesaurus! Ursaring: Prepare to be crushed by my Mach Punch! Treesaurus: Time for my Solar Beam to stop her. (Boom) Ursaring: Ouch! Treesaurus: For my next move a little Vine Whip. Ursaring: Oof! Treesaurus: And now for some Bite. Ursaring: Ouch! (Reverts back to Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Now that's 4 for Connor and none for me. (Transforms into Charizard) Treesaurus: This is fun. (Hits Ultimatrix) Aquadile: Aquadile! Charizard: I'll cook your alien like a stake. Aquadile: I can cool it down for ya. Charizard: My flames! You'll pay for that! Aquadile: Nice tail. I think I'll bite it. Charizard: Ow! (Reverts back to Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Now it's 5 to none. Last round in this match. (Transforms into Groudon) Groudon: Now how's that for a big finish? Aquadile: Awesome! (Hits Ultimatrix) Replantile: Replantile! Maybe I can try something different. (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Replantile: Ultimate Replantile! Groudon: I have you now! Ultimate Replantile: Time for my Z-Move the Bloom Doom! Groudon: Agh! Ultimate Replantile: Final move: Razor Leaf! Groudon: Oof (Reverts back to Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: That's game. You win. Ultimate Sceptile: All right! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Hey. Is that the box of Scooby Snacks? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Indeed. For every time you made it to a level and completed it a box of Scooby Snacks will appear which have have transported you to a next level. If you've completed all 10 levels you complete the game. Connor Lacey: On to Level 2. And Level 2 is Cybertron. I'll complete it as... (Hits Ultimatrix) Optimus Primal (BM): Optimus Primal! Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Welcome to Level 2. Where things get a little tougher. Optimus Primal (BM): I bet it's bound to be easy. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: In order to complete the level you must turn the planet's technology into technorganic. Optimus Primal (BM): I believe I can handle that. Cyber-Megatron (BM): Hello Connor. Optimus Primal (BM): Megatron? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: You mean Cyber-Megatron? Optimus Primal (BM): This must be Megatron's cyber double. Cyber-Megatron (BM): I guess you're right. Optimus Primal (BM): Well then time for you to go bye bye. Cyber-Megatron (BM): Not if I destroy you first. Optimus Primal (BM): Take this! (Fires) Cyber-Megatron (BM): Ow! Optimus Primal (BM): Hmm. This must be Optimus Primal's second transmetal body. Maybe Optimus and Megatron are things needed to turn the planet's technology into technorganic. Cyber-Megatron (BM): There you are! Optimus Primal (BM): Here I am Megatron, come and get me! Cyber-Megatron (BM): Gotcha! Hey you tricked me! (Screams) Optimus Primal (BM): Level 2 complete. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: And here's another box of Scooby Snacks. back at Ireland Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Oh. So you've come to play? Who else wants to play? surge Bumblebee (DCSHG): I don't believe it. They regenerated themselves! Batgirl (DCSHG): Talk about pulling yourself together. C.A. Cupid: I got you now! (Fires at it and it regenerated) C.A. Cupid: Oh no. It got regenerated! Raven Queen: And they're getting closer to the planet's core! Wonder Woman (DCSHG): I hope Connor hurries up with this game. Connor Lacey: Level 3. And that would be Angel Grove. The place where I first met the Power Rangers. And there's the two Ectomorphicon Titans and Malegor too. (Hits Ultimatrix) Robo Dino: Robo Dino! Or better yet... (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Robo Dino: Ultimate Robo Dino! It's time for a rumble! (Malegor roars) Ultimate Robo Dino: Bye bye monsters! x3 Ultimate Robo Dino: Hey box of Scooby Snacks #3! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: On to the next level. Which will be Equestria. (Hits Ultimatrix) Daydream Sun: Daydream Sun! Uh-oh it's Cyber-Nightmare Moon. Cyber-Nightmare Moon: Time for you to be eleminated. Daydream Sun: Not if I take you down first. blast Cyber-Nightmare Moon: Oof! Daydream Sun: One more blast! blast Moon screams Daydream Sun: Hey box of Scooby Snacks #4! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: On to the next level. Which will be Crystal Cove. (SDMI) growling Connor Lacey: Monsters of Crystal Cove! (Hits Ultimatrix) Diamond Head: Diamond Head! Take that! And this! And these! How about that?! Cyber-Crybaby Clown: Well Connor any last words? Diamond Head: Just a few. Day-o, day-ay-ay-o Daylight come and he wan' go home Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day-ay-ay-o Daylight come and he wan' go home Work all night on a drink a'rum (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Stack banana till thee morning come (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day (Daylight come and he wan' go home) A beautiful bunch a'ripe banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Hide thee deadly black tarantula (Daylight come and he wan' go home) It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day-o, day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) SDMI yelling Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Yougoldangconsarnedrapscalionblankityblankblankareyoutryingtodo? Are you trying to make me look like a fool? Diamond Head: Nope. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Here's the 5th box of Scooby Snacks. back at Ireland Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Where's that backup when you needed it? Supergirl: Ask and you shall receive! Rhinox: It's the Resistance. Simba: Don't forget about us! Kion: Dad! Mom! Timon and Pumbaa! Dark Opal: Hey, who's the pig? Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Uh-oh he called him a pig. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: You shouldn't have done that. Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? Timon: Now they're in for it! Pumbaa: They call me Mr Pig! (Bellows) Ash Ketchum: The entire Pokémon fleet. Luke Skywalker: We'll hold them off. You get to Connor. Rocky DeSantos: Hang on, Connor. We're on our way. Kimberly Ann Hart: Let's do it. Raven Queen: For Ireland! All: For Ireland! Connor Lacey: This is it. Level 6 which is Super Hero High School! (Hits Ultimatrix) Big Chill: Big Chill! The next box of Scooby Snacks has to be around here somewhere. Cyber-Granny Goodness: Hiya, Connor dear. Big Chill: Cyber-Granny Goodness! Time for you to go down. Even though I do have a soft spot for the girls but not the ones like you. Cyber-Granny Goodness: Take this! Big Chill: Missed. Missed again. Oh come on. You can do better than that. My turn! (Exhales) Now if I have my team. (Electrical surge) Darth Vader: You called? Big Chill: I'll say. Clone Troopers fire! Clone Trooper #1: Copy that, General Lacey. (Fires) Big Chill: You guys still got it. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Apple White: Look it's the 6th box of Scooby Snacks. Gallantmon: If we can get it we can move on to the next level of the game. Miragegoagamon: Level 7. Connor, remember this place? Connor Lacey: Of course I do. It's Camp Everfree. This is the place where we battled Gloriosa Daisy when she was Gaia Everfree. Cerise Hood: And speaking of which here she is. Connor Lacey: That's actually Cyber-Gaia Everfree and that be the double villain Cyber-Midnight Sparkle. It's hero time! (Hits Ultimatrix) Gaionnor Everfree: Gaionnor Everfree! Team attack! Korra: Time for a little fire-bending! Your turn, Yuya! Yuya Sakaki: Number 39: Utopia attack Cyber-Gaia Everfree with Rising Sun Slash! Everfree screams Verity: Korra, Yuya, great team work. But watch this. Piplup, Whirlpool! Piplup: Pip, Piplup! Piplup! Verity: You're turn, Marcus! Marcus Damon: We'll show Midnight Sparkle! Shinegreymon attack! Shinegreymon: Glorious Burst! Sparkle yells Everfree reverts back to Connor Lacey Madeline Hatter: There's a 7th box of Scooby Snacks. Connor Lacey: Onward to the next level of the game. Blondie Locks: Here it is. Level 8. Which would be the Pride Lands. Cedar Wood: This is where Simba became the new king after his father Mufasa is killed by Scar. MegaGargomon: You're telling me. Beshte: There's Scar! Ono: Or rather Cyber-Scar. Fuli: And his pack of cyber-hyenas. Kion: Well in that case Till the Pride Lands end... All: Lion Guard defend! Lacey hits Ultimatrix Rath: Rath! Let me tell you something, cyberspace replica of Scar who killed Simba's father Mufasa and his own team of the old Lion Guard in order to become king illegally, Rath is gonna knock your head right off your body! Young Velma Dinkley: Whoa! That's a lot of words coming from a cool human from Ireland. Miragegoagamon: Full Moon Blaster! Cyber-Hyenas: Ah! Cyber-Scar: Ow! Kion: Time for the one thing you used to destroy your Lion Guard! (Roars) and Cyber-Hyenas screams reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: There's the 8th box of Scooby Snacks. Yuya Sakaki: Onto the next level of the game. Alexis Rhodes: And level 9 is none other than Reefside. Aisha Campbell: This must be where we've defeated Mesegog. Connor Lacey: There's Cyber-Zeltrax! (Hits Ultimatrix) Robo Thundersaurus: Robo Thundersaurus! Let's get him! Cyber-Zeltrax: Hiya! Rosemon (Data Squad): Thorn Whip! Boom Robo Thundersaurus: My turn! Ptera Rang! yells Robo Thundersaurus: There's the 9th box of Scooby Snacks. (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Now on to the final level. Ashlynn Ella: And that final level of the game is? Connor Lacey: (Gasps) Oh no. Holly O'Hair: What's wrong, Connor? Connor Lacey: It can't be Ireland in the future. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Welcome to the final level. You're in the major leagues now. Cyber-Army of the Shredderette attack! Connor Lacey: Let's get them. Attack! Raven Queen: We can handle this, Connor. You just find the last box of Scooby Snacks. Connor Lacey: OK. (Hits Ultimatrix) Shinegreymonnor: Shinegreymonnor! Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: I'll get you this time, Connor! I have waited for the day To send these justice wolves away Now the shadows is my salvation Gather close in my protection We... will... stand for the Darkness! Behold the beauty of shadows in all its glory No need to fear the vultures at the door Right here you have me to protect you Within these walls of shadows Forever free, forevermore! They have come into our domain Here to seal our team in chains But we have held it for generations This is just a complication We... will... stand for the Darkness! Trust in me, this is for your own good Don't be afraid, shadows is our friend All of this beauty that surrounds us Every lovely bloom designed to defend Let them come, just let them try! I'm not about to say goodbye! This group will be here throughout the ages Written into the history pages We... will... stand for the Darkness! Shinegreymonnor: Kilkenny. (Sniffs) I can smell it. The last box of Scooby Snacks has to be here somewhere. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: I've been taking it easy on you, Connor. But no more! Your final opponent will be me. Shinegreymonnor: All right! Let's go! A little bit of Glorious Burst would knock your socks off. Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette yells Adagio Dazzle: Hang in there, ma'am! yells Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Laughs I never felt more powerful than this since we merged. For that I thank you, Connor. Shinegreymonnor: No problem. Time to go ultimate. (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Shinegreymonnor: Ultimate Shinegreymonnor! Or better yet... (Hits Ultimatrix) Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor: Orion Ultimate Shinegreymon! Or better yet again... (Hits Ultimatrix) Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor! Red-eyes Black Dragon mode! The Irelanders: We're here to help you. Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Thanks guys. Young Daphne Blake: We've took care of those goons. Young Shaggy Rogers: And like it's our turn to take care of Linda! Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Not if I take care of you. I mean it's not like the last box of Scooby Snacks is in the Drum Youth Centre guarded by Vehicon drones. Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): (Gasps) Thanks, Linda. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: He heard what I've said? No! If he touches the last box of Scooby Snacks my viral body be destroyed with my human body! Chimera Shredderette to Vehicon drones Connor's heading to the Drum Youth Centre. Do what ever it takes to stop him. Puppy Scooby-doo: We'll keep him distracted. Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Thanks guys. I'm almost there! There it is! Time for my combo attack! Glorious Inferno Fire Blast! multiple times Shimmer and Shine: He's in! Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Meddling punks! Zap groaning Leah (Shimmer and Shine): Uh-oh! gasps Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette chuckles and gasps Duel Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode): Perfect! Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: NO! (Electrical surge) Young Velma Dinkley: Ha! All right Connor! Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette screams body of Linda Ryan/The Shredderette groans Fred: Yes! Sparkle sighs army powers down multiple times Luke Skywalker: They did it. Prince Olympius: My lady, no! powers down The Utrom Shredder: Our Sigma virus cannon. It's power's dead. Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette yells while Viral Linda Ryan is destroyed and the other villains demerged Lucemon: Oh, my head. Djinni "Whisp" Grant: My head too. Zarc: We're not merged anymore. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): We've did it. We defeated the Shredderette forever! Young Shaggy Rogers: Great job Cons. Connor Lacey: Now my daddy and my siblings' spirits can finally rest in peace. Shinegreymon: A portal. Marcus Damon: That's our ticket home. Yuya Sakaki: Time to go. Armour Orion Ultimate Shinegreymonnor (Red-eyes Black Dragon mode) reverts back to Connor Lacey Zaps Connor Lacey: It's over! The Shredderette has been defeated by me and my friends! All villains must exile on Charr for all enternity! The Utrom Shredder: Villains withdraw. Connor Lacey: (Laughs gleefully) We did it! Human Applejack: Yeah! Human Rarity: Darling! Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! Mokuba Kaiba: All right! Connor Lacey: We did it! All: You you you and me You you you and me You you you and me You you you and me We're in this together united we stand Don't grumble be humble and lets all join hands (Hey!) A smile's just a curve that sets everything straight So turn that frown upside down Don't hesitate, smile! You, you and me now Oh we can do anything Oh, what a kerfuffle! We're in this together we're tight we're close knit We never surrender don't know when to quit (Gombala gombala walla walla hoohaa) (Gombala gombala walla walla hoohaa) Prince Olympius: Those heroes will pay for what they did to my mistress. Princess Azula: And we'll be right behind you. Prince Olympius: We're in this together altough it seems odd. Psycho Red: We're stuck with each other like peas in a pod Connor Lacey and Pals: We're in this together and that's where it ends We know where we stand 'cos we stick with our friends End credits the Foot Island Jack Spicer: Aw. We have nothing now. Jackie Frost: No Outlands for our home base. Lord Zedd: And it's all the Irelanders' fault. Divatox: Why did they destroyed her viral form? Galvatron (G1): It would've been better to keep her trapped. Spiritual Linda Ryan/The Specter Shredderette: (possessing the Damon Ritus) I am trapped, you silly Decepticon! When Connor destroyed my human body and my viral form, I became trapped in the Damon Ritus! Kamdor: Linda! You're okay! Spiritual Linda Ryan/The Specter Shredderette: (possessing the Damon Ritus) If you call being trapped in the Damon Ritus okay. Then yeah. Azula: (Laughs) Mother! Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts